


Weapons of Mass Destruction

by dotchan



Series: Fills for /r/WritingPrompts [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Challenge Response, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8674306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotchan/pseuds/dotchan
Summary: A short and silly fill inspired by "Cards Against Humanity".Written in 2016.





	

Prompt: [[WP] “I don’t know what weapons World War 3 will be fought with, but World War Four will be fought with sticks and stones”. Describe a post-apocalyptic, war-torn future Stone Age.](https://www.reddit.com/r/WritingPrompts/comments/4m71r2/wp_i_dont_know_what_weapons_world_war_3_will_be/)

* * *

Even in this era, being anywhere near a battle, much less somewhere the combatants lay within direct line of sight, could prove fatal.   Nevertheless, we made the perilous journey to observe the ongoing war so that we could send word of its progress to the refugee camp-slash-village.  (Who knew that of all the things to survive the apocalypse, the market for a twenty-four hour news cycle would be one of them?)

“I still can’t believe Mecha-Hitler is being trounced by slave boys,” I remarked to my partner as the field of combat fell into view.

“ _Nubile_ slave boys,” he corrected, enjoyment evident on his face.  “And why not? It’s not like the original Hitler was any level of competent, right?”

“Well, no,” I had to admit.  “But between an army of cloned insane genocidal tyrants and another of former sex slaves under new but not improved management, it’s hard to root for either side.  I just wished they were more equally matched so they could wipe each other out and leave us the hell alone.”

He ‘tsked’.  “Awfully cold of you, isn’t it, Miss Pacifist?”

“And _you’re_ awfully cavalier about what might happen to you if either side overwhelms the other and starts pushing in this direction,” I pointed out.  “No matter who wins, we’re all royally fucked, and not in a good way.”


End file.
